


That space between our skins

by Oxytreza



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt is a mess. </p><p>His skin is flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his legs, his torso, his face. He’s panting, mouth open and throat bared, head rolled back in the pillows as he struggles to keep still, body unwilling to listen to him and writhing on the bed.</p><p>And Dipper hasn't even touched him yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That space between our skins

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Pinescone with an idea that I got around may. Thanks to Snell for the beta!

Wirt is a mess.

His skin is flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his legs, his torso, his face. He’s panting, mouth open and throat bared, head rolled back in the pillows as he struggles to keep still, body unwilling to listen to him and writhing on the bed. He’s shaking, one hand buried in his hair, sticking everywhere in crazy cow licks, and the other gripping the bed sheet in a unsteady fist. And more importantly, his cock is hard and leaking, glistening pre-come pooling in his navel. It’s twitching every now and then, flushed pink and witnessing how very ready and willing Wirt is.

And Dipper hasn't even touched him yet.

His hand is hovering a couple inches above Wirt’s skin, the twitch of his fingers the only thing betraying how much he wants to actually lower his hand and _touch_ , but he doesn’t. Warm brown eyes are studying Wirt with an intensity the taller brunet is not quite used to, and that makes him wriggle more. « Dipper… » he pleads, trying to arch into his boyfriend’s hand, to get their skin in contact, but Dipper simply raise his hand a little bit higher, escaping Wirt ’s attempt.

They’ve been this way for half an hour now. Dipper is moving his hands above Wirt’s body, like a caress, except his palm is just not. Touching.

It creates, in the small space between the flat of his hand and Wirt’s skin, some sort of crackling tension, a jolt of electricity that shoots straight to Wirt’s spine and groin. He’s moaning, and in the back of his mind he supposes he should feel embarrassed about being so loud when he’s not even being directly stimulated, but he’s beyond that at this point.

It has been Dipper’s idea, the romantic night in. It’s been a while since they had enough time to be with each other, not just a quickie in between classes or a hand job before sleep, to take the time to undress and kiss, reverent touches and sweet, gentle love making, slow hands mapping the familiar valley of their bodies.

Except right now, Wirt would like very much less slow hands, more actual mapping. He does like the set up, though, the bedroom is dimly lit by the bedside lamps, casting a reddish glow on both their features. There’s some candles too, and Wirt suspect Dipper asked Mabel to help him choose them, because they smell like cotton candy and something that can only described as « Unicorns ». Surprisingly, it’s not an unpleasant scent, and Wirt found himself quickly relaxing on the bed when Dipper guided him there, kissing his neck and jaw, nimble fingers pulling his navy turtle neck sweater over his head.

If anything, the room does look like something straight from a romantic movie, and Wirt appreciates the effort his boyfriend put into it. Dipper isn’t exactly the best at what we could call regular romance, and while Wirt likes that about him as much as the rest, he still enjoys the gesture.

He’s not sure he enjoys the slow delicious torture as much.

« You’re so sensitive. » exhales Dipper, clearly amazed, eyes following his hand and the trail of raised goosebumps it leaves on its wake. « God, you’re wonderful. » he adds, eyes jumping to Wirt’s, and that gets a shudder out of him.

« Dipper, I can’t… Please. » he feels exhausted, in the best of ways, almost delirious, and he _craves_  Dipper’s hands on him.

His boyfriend doesn’t listen to him though, still moving his hand above his skin. From his wrist to his shoulder, down his chest, does a u-turn around his navel (and cruelly avoiding his dick), back up, across his collarbones, down his other arm to the hand from where he jumps to his hip, down the leg, fingers feathering just so on the sensitive inside of his thigh, from ankle to ankle, up again, before finally stopping above his sternum.

Dipper’s hand is wracked with tiny tremors, the effort of keeping his wrist steady starting to get its toll on him. He breathes out, shifting on his kneeling position next to Wirt to ease the soreness. He glances at Wirt, and moans at the look his can see on his boyfriend’s face. Wirt looks positively debauched, bottom lip shiny and bite-red, cheeks crimson and sweaty over all. Dipper wants to ravish him so badly he almost caves in and lowers his hand, but takes it back instead.

There’s a noise of relief from Wirt, who’s already moving to press himself against Dipper, but doesn’t have the time to act on it when Dipper returns _both_  his hands above his body. He whines. This isn’t _fair_!

« Dip, d-don’t… Please… I n-need you. » he’s stuttering, words stumbling out of his mouth in his haste to ask for what he wants. Dipper is biting his lip, hard enough it blanches under his teeth, but he’s not looking at Wirt, concentrating instead on moving his hands above the young man’s skin as if he was petting his sides, hovering a second more above his hips and curling his fingers just so.

Wirt whimpers, his brain supplying helpfully the memory of Dipper’s strong hands gripping his hips, his thighs, his hard thick cock inside hi-

« Fuck, Wirt. » Dipper destroys Wirt’s train of thoughts with a breathless groans, hungry eyes trained on Wirt’s crotch. Wirt has the urge to cover himself, Dipper’s eyes boring white hot in his skin, but he can’t even bring himself to do that, pined to the bed by the inches of empty space between his stomach and his boyfriend’s sweaty palms.

« Dipper. » he whimpers again, arching his back and baring his throat, legs spreading. His panting worsened, and both his own hands are now gripping the headboard above his head. He’s so turned on, more so than he ever recall being in his entire life, and all he can do is turn his face into his arm, closing his eyes tightly shut.

He’s close. He is close, and he can’t believe he is, can’t believe he’s probably going to come _entirely_  untouched, without any kind of stimulation except the ghost feeling of Dipper’s fingers on his heated skin.

« Dippers » he chokes again, face still hidden, and there’s a replying grunt, a shift in the mattress, and he can feel Dipper’s hands closing in, not touching yet but so _close_  to, Wirt can feel the warmth of his skin against his and he’s…. he’s…

«  _Holy fuck, Wirt_  » repeats Dipper, staring open mouthed as Wirt arches so fast off the bed, body taunt like a bow’s string, and comes all over his stomach, wrecked voice sobbing Dipper’s name in the tender skin of the inside of his arm. His hands are still over Wirt’s body, and his own hard cock jumps at the sight before him, his boyfriend reaching orgasm by the sole power of suggestion, by the mere _idea_  that Dipper is touching him.

It’s the hottest thing he ever seen.

Wirt is feeling weak and oversensitive, back slowly un-tensing to rest on the mattress once again. He’s breathing so hard he sees light spots swimming in front of his eyes and he’s pretty sure he’s cross eyed.

He whines Dipper’s name, the real one, the one he so rarely use but still feels like gold on his tongue, and that gets a choked almost sob-like noise from his boyfriend and when he finally tears his face from its hiding place, Dipper is stroking himself, looking at him with lust darkened eyes, roaming over his still twitching body and licking his lips.

His free hand is still over Wirt’s skin and he asks, after a couple swallows to get his voice to work: « Can I touch you now? » Wirt nods, heavy lidded eyes never leaving Dipper’s face, even as the smaller brunet lowers his back to his hand, watching what he’s doing.

They both shudders and moans when both skin are finally, _finally_ , coming in contact, and that even gets a new weak spurt of come from Wirt, and a new moan from Dipper. He’s pretty sure that if he hadn’t come earlier, he would have now. Dipper curses again, before biting his lip and grinning at Wirt. Dipper’s so awaited hand is now cupping his hip, sliding up his ribs, teasing across his nipple, before stopping flat on his fluttering heart, and Wirt is shaking even harder than before.

He’s trying to keep his eyes on Dipper, but it’s hard as he’s leaning forward, kissing Wirt with loving lips and an eager tongue. Wirt closes his eyes, sighs in the kiss and presses up against Dipper, loosely wrapping his shaky legs around his boyfriend’s. He can feel Dipper’s hand moving between their stomach, and he tries weakly to take over, but Dipper bats his hand away, simply rearrange his knees on the bed so he gets a better leverage and balance his weight on his free hand, hovering above Wirt as he finishes himself off. Wirt makes a happy slurred noise when he feels Dipper’s come spatter on his chest, eyes now closed and unable to reopen them.

He listens to their mingling breaths, very slowly regaining their usual rate. He feels Dipper’s lips pressing against his cheeks, his jaw, and his voice, a little raw on the edges: « Are you okay? » Wirt nods and hums, raising a weak hand to rest on Dipper’s shoulder and play with his hair as best he can.

He is exhausted now, for real, and all he wants to do is sink into Dipper’s warmth, his reassuring arms and his sturdy shoulders, bulked by years of running in the woods and fighting weird creatures.

« God. » just says Dipper, and Wirt hums again, blindly nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend’s face (probably his jaw, from what he can feel.)

« Imagine if I had tied you up. » adds Dipper and _that_  gets Wirt to open his eyes in slits, making a new noise under his breath. Dipper is grinning at him, before kissing his forehead, the apple of his cheek. « Just joking. » he quickly amends upon seeing the look on Wirt’s face.

He settled on his side next to his boyfriend, so Wirt takes the opportunity to turn and cuddles into Dipper’s chest. « Maybe next time. » he says, and he smirks when he feels Dipper’s breath catch.

« For now, I want a nap, and then, I’ll ride you so slow you’ll be _begging_  me to move faster. » There’s a strangled moans from above him and his smile grows bigger. « As a payback. »

And Dipper doesn’t seem to object to that plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Oxytreza.tumblr and/or Oxytrezart.tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What we need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645734) by [Entropy_by_Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy_by_Ophelia/pseuds/Entropy_by_Ophelia)




End file.
